RTF
by Sunday Shu
Summary: Everytime I log in to facebook, some people would tag me into some picture about their lovers. And I will get pissed everytime. Why don't these people understand? Your happiness isn't mine. But then, in count of weeks, they will break up. Even I am born because some accident. And my parents got together because shotgun marriage. Now I'm stuck in this cell, waiting for my execution.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If Gintama is mine. Gintoki will have a wife now. And Abuto will be younger.

Sorry for my other fics, I don't think I will continue them anymore. Since I'm basically losing idea to those animes. And that I'm now pretty much busy because of my jobs =_=v -peace-

* * *

(Kamui's POV)

One day, you're born into this world. You saw the first light in your life. Growing slowly, you become a toddler. And in the blink of eye, you become a child. You learn your surroundings. A few years later, you turn into a teenager. You make friends, problems, and your own fun. Not long after that, you are an adult. You started your adult life with optimistic. Then grow bored with that. Settle down with what you call as 'daily life'. Life that only revolves around eating, working, and sleeping. And when you realized it, you're an elder. You die.

And after you die, new people are brought into the same world, same way as yours. And you'll be forgotten.

No matter how good you are. You'll still be forgotten. You'll be replaced.

No matter how many families you have, good friends, co-workers, it'll always you leaving them, or they leave you. No matter what kind of deep relationship you have, they always can replace your existance.

One week, people may still remember you. But give them one month. Nobody will keep you in their mind. It's because,you are no one special. Nobody is special. Everyone is always the same. Nobody will give a damn to your achievement. When you die, there goes your achievement. Oh well, unless you're some great savior, that created great changes to the world. Or some great villain terrorists, that destroyed millions of life. Surely people will remember your name. Yes. Name only. Nobody will bother to memorize your face unless they are museum worker or some tour guides.

Kids these days will remember some hollywood actors face and not those great people from old times. Ah, I don't memorize both hollywood actors or some great people from old times though. But maybe I do recognize Murata Renho's face.

I know I am stupid that never make any archivement in my life. But at least I understand this basic of human life. Life is about to find something that worth for you to die for.

But people never realize this fact. Rather, they keep lying to their own selves. Feeding lies to their own mind. To make them live a happier life.

For example, Everytime I log in to facebook, some people would tag me into some picture about their lovers. And I will get pissed every time. Why don't these people understand? Your happiness isn't mine.

But then, in count of weeks, they will break up.

I don't think making relationships are bad. But I do think it is useless.

If I have a wife. I died when she was still thirty. Then naturally, some other guys will hit on her. And Chang chang! She'll forget about me.

Even I am born because some accident. And my parents get together because shotgun marriage.

Now if you ask, why I am talking about these kind of stuff since the start. I wonder that too. Cause again, I find my life, very boring.

Especially when that idiot admiral had taken a step in front of me. And that I'm blood covered in a dirty cell. Even my hands are schakeled. It's bery annoying.

I can't move. It seems I was shot with some elephant poison. Thanks to it, I'm useless in battlefield. How many did I killed back then? Ten? Twenty? I don't remember. But very less.

Seeing how they put me here, they probrably want to make a public execution for me. Then, I am going to die?

I wish I can finish Dragon Quest before that.

* * *

Most of the day, If she is not working, she'll just sat on the sofa, and read some literature again. Boring indeed. Like today.

When she flipped the pages, the paper cuts her index finger. What a scary book. No wonder kids these days prefer their nintendos.

She left her room, walking to the imfirmary. When she got there, The old lady nurse is walking back and forth, worrying something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The old lady stopped. "You see... I am in a big problem"

"What is it?"

"I was called to treat some guy in the cell. But I'm too scared to go in"

She blinked. "I see" She said and go to the container at the table, taking some plaster, and put in on her wounded finger. Close it. And start walking away.

The old lady yelled. "Hey! Can you help me and go there?!"

"..." she stared at annoying. "Okay"

She took the box, and start heading for the cell.

* * *

Kamui's wound was treated kindly by the random woman. She cleaned it, put some medicine to it, and bandaged it neatly. perfectly patched up.

"Hey, Are you with that samurai?" I asked. Curiously.

"Why? Do I look like them?"

"You're earthlings"

"Yes. I am. But I'm not with them"

"You're strange. You don't smell weak like earthlings" Kamui said and looked to her, who was sitting beside him. She was packing the things back to the box.

"I'm weak. But I've been here for sometime, so those amantos' scent are covering me up. The lunch hall was cramped like always. I'm practically drown in their height. How tall I am? I am 155cm"

Kamui grinned. This woman is funny. "Shouldn't you be afraid of me?"

"Why should I be afraid of some wounded kid?"

"That's rude" He smiled. "Do I look like a kid to you?"

"You do" She answered as she stood up. She walked away, and locked the cell door. "Do you need any pillow?"

"That'll be nice"

"I'll bring it for you"

As soon as she left, another person appeared. The samurai with super power on his covered eyes. Or maybe that's only Kamui's imagination. But it's still cool, so he'll stick with it.

A half of hours later, the woman come back with two pillows on her hands.

"Why are you bringing two? Are you going to sleep with me?" he asked jokingly.

But she doesn't show any change to her face. "It's for the person over there" She said and walked to the next cell. Where the shinra ex leader in.

Kada grinned insanely as she shake the bowl. "Odds or even? Odds or even? Odds or even"

"Sorry. I don't like gambling" The woman said as she thrown the pillow into the cell. "But I'll choose Odds"

"Too bad it's even"

Kamui laughed. "That's a cursed gambling. You'll die"

She ignored his words though.

"In episode 52, Lavi yelled saying 'It can't be helped. This is a war' " she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Good Night"

* * *

what do you think about this? :D  
Please review and tell me your thoughts.

Should i continue? or Should I stop? :(

sundayshu . deviantart art / Waiting-For-The-Rain-446236993

(If you want to see my artwork for this fic) Or rather, please check it.

-.-b This is an OC, so please see her to make it easier to imagine.

Just delete those spaces.


End file.
